


left behind

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [17]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He survives while his brother and uncle fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Three-Sentence Fic-a-thon 2015: http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html  
> Prompt: The Hobbit, Fili, he survives while his brother and uncle fall

Orcs did not have the clearest of eyesight even when holding him by the neck, so they missed all manners of vital organs when they stabbed him; still, dropped from such a height, even if Fili could have remained conscious, he would have entirely expected to bleed out where he lay. When he slowly opened his eyes, feeling battered all over, Oin was peering over him, murmuring relief at how close they came to losing him. The haunted, blank look in the other dwarf’s eyes told enough that Fili didn’t need the faint last words “as well” to trail off to understand; the pain of his injuries seemed to have faded into obscurity, taken over by the agony of wondering how he would tell his mother he had failed to save both her brother and his as he was meant to do.


End file.
